


Красота в малом

by Cammia, WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: При всей нелюбви к Риму Эска видит в нем и кое-что прекрасное





	Красота в малом

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Красота в малом  
>  **Автор:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 519 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эска МакКуновал, Марк Флавий Аквила  
>  **Категория:** преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** при всей нелюбви к Риму Эска видит в нем и кое-что прекрасное  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF The Eagle 2019 - "Красота в малом"

Эска мог казаться равнодушным и безразличным ко всему, как кошка, что старается не выказывать заинтересованности. Но все равно оставался человеком со своими привязанностями. Его тайную страсть Марк обнаружил совершенно случайно. 

Когда вилла была достроена, дядя прислал несколько сундуков добра — «на полноценное обустройство». А на самом деле, думал Марк, чтобы избавиться от лишних вещей, которые неведомым образом скапливаются даже в доме такого спартанца. 

Тогда Марк и застал Эску за странным занятием. Ничего вокруг не замечая, полностью погрузившись в свое дело, сидя прямо на полу, тот аккуратно доставал из сундука стеклянную посуду: сине-зеленые, словно морская вода у берега, кувшины, коричневатые чаши и абсолютно прозрачные кубки, стенки которых были подобны прозрачному воздуху. Каждый предмет Эска аккуратно протирал тканью, пока стеклянные бока не начинали блестеть под солнечными лучами, и ставил рядом с собой. 

Он казался настолько погруженным в свое занятие, почти зачарованным, что Марк невольно удивился. И замер, боясь выдать себя движением и нарушить эту странную церемонию, смысла которой он не понимал. Марк словно присутствовал при тайном и интимном акте, которому были не нужны свидетели. 

И все же Эска, как ни был он сейчас отстранен от мира, почувствовал его присутствие, обернулся. Лицо у него тут же приняло мрачное, недовольное выражение. Но Марк знал его достаточно, чтобы понять, что Эска не злится всерьез. Скорее пытается спрятать смущение. 

— Что ты делаешь? — Марк не нашел слов лучше. 

— Разбираю вещи твоего дяди, — сказал Эска. Руки его теперь двигались быстро и деловито — ни намека на священнодействие. 

Какое-то время они молчали. Марк присел рядом, желая помочь. Но Эска движением головы запретил ему это делать. 

Не сразу, но он заговорил, не глядя на Марка. 

— Когда я увидел римскую посуду в первый раз, — сказал Эска, трогая пальцем гладкий бок чаши, — я подумал, что она сделана из застывшей воды. И решил, что потому римляне и победили: потому что ваши колдуны сильнее наших друидов, раз могут заставить воду застыть. Я вас ненавидел, но это... Это было прекрасно. 

Эска отставил в сторону высокий кубок, стенки которого белели, словно разбавленное молоко, и провел пальцем по кромке. Любовно, словно поглаживая домашнего питомца. 

— Первый хозяин отослал меня на кухню, — продолжил он. — Когда мне доверили мыть стекло в первый раз, я даже испугался. Казалось, оно треснет прямо у меня в руке или превратится в воду. 

Эска посмотрел на Марка насмешливо, но в глубине глаз читалось смущение пополам с вызовом: да, ты можешь смеяться надо мной, но лучше тебе этого не делать. 

— Не забудь, я был всего лишь маленьким диким бриттом. Мне все в вашем мире казалось странным. 

Эска осторожно опустил на пол чашу, на этот раз — нежного золотистого цвета, словно первый утренний луч солнца. 

— Но когда я в первый раз взял такую же чашу в руки, подумал, что не все в Риме отвратительно, — закончил он. — Хотя мне казалось странным, что такие жестокие люди могут понимать красоту — или создавать ее из простого песка. 

— А я начинаю думать, что Рим никогда не искупит вину за то, что сделал, — Марк погладил плечо Эски, прижал руку к его спине. — Но мне нравится, что ты видишь в нем не только зло. 

Эска лукаво усмехнулся. 

— Рим подарил миру еще кое-что прекрасное. 

— Что же? 

— Тебя. 

И Эска весело рассмеялся, глядя на затопивший щеки Марка румянец.


End file.
